ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bailey School Kids (TV series)
The Bailey School Kids '''(also known as '''The Adventures of the Bailey School Kids) is an upcoming animated TV show based on the book series of the same name by Debbie Dadey. Coming soon in 2020's. Synopsis In each episode, the Bailey School kids encounter a relatively innocuous character (such as a school teacher, custodian, etc.) who may or may not be a mythical being (e.g. a vampire, werewolf, dragon, etc.). The four of them work together and try to figure out whether the innocuous character is the said mythical being or not. Characters Students * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Liza Higgins - A girl who is very cowardly and sensitive, usually not wanting to resort to methods that will result in others being hurt, even if they are a monster. She always believes in fairy tales and she can't swim. * Cree Summer as Melody - An African-American girl who is close friend of Liza, and in most situations, is the bravest of the group. She is also very competitive with Eddie. * Richard Steven Horvitz as Howard 'Howie' Jones - A friend to Liza, Melody, and Eddie, he is very logical and intelligent. His dad works for FATS (Federal Aeronautics Technology Station). * Charlie Adler as Eddie Baker - The tough guy of the group. He is always making fun of his friends when they believe they see monsters and continuously attempts to prove them wrong. * (?) as Carey - The popular, rich girl at Bailey Elementary. Although she comes off as a spoiled brat, she does tend to care about what is going on around her, especially when it comes to Mrs. Jeepers being a "vampire". * (?) as Ben - * (?) as Huey - * (?) as * Parents * (?) as Carey's Father - * (?) as (Any ideas of Liza's sister) - * (?) as (Any ideas of Howie's sister) - * (?) as (Any ideas of Eddie's sister) - * (?) as Mr. Higgins - Liza's Father * (?) as Mrs. Higgins - Liza's Mother * (?) as Mrs. Jones - Howie's Mother * (?) as Mr. Jones - Howie's Father * (?) as Mr. Baker - Eddie's Father * (?) as Mrs. Baker - Eddie's Mother * (?) as Melody's Mother * (?) as Melody's Father * School Faculty * (?) as Mrs. Deedee - Old teacher moved to a new town. * (?) as Mr. Dobson - * (?) as Mr. Gibson - * (?) as Mr. Davis - the principal of school. * (?) as Coach Ellison - * (?) as Magic O'Grady - A basketball coach who is thought to be a leprechaun. * Alanna Ubach as Mrs. Jeepers - The group's teacher, whom is rumored to be a vampire. Other teachers before her quit because of their class, but Mrs. Jeepers is the only one who can keep them under control, due to their fear of her. Her family is from Transylvania. Despite her bizarre family and unusual behavior, it is never known if she really is a vampire. * (?) as Dr. Victor - A brilliant scientist residing in Bailey City. Some people think he is, or may be related to, the original Dr. Victor Frankenstein, leading them to believe his companion, Frank, is really Frankenstein's monster. After his first appearance, he argues with Frank, prompting the two of them to separate, but they make up later on. It is believed that he was directly responsible for the creation of "Frankenstein's Bride". * Ed Asner as Mr. Jolly - A janitor who is thought to be Santa Claus. * (?) as Mr. Mason - * (?) as Mr. Stone - A bus driver who is thought to be a gargoyle. * (?) as Madge Jhick - The vice principal who is thought to be a wizard. * (?) as Coach Tuttle - A softball coach who is thought to be a mummy. * (?) as Mrs. Rosenbloom - The lunch lady who is thought to be Cupid. * (?) as Mrs. Redding - A school nurse who is thought to be a martian. *(?) as Miss Kidwell - A secretary who is thought to be a gremlin. *(?) as Roberta Bott - A drama instructor who is thought to be a robot. *(?) as Mrs. Zork - An art teacher who is thought to be an alien. *(?) as Miss Brewbaker - A gymnastics teacher who is thought to be a witch. *(?) as Coach Graves - A soccer coach who is thought to be a zombie. *(?) as Mr. Belgrave - A band teacher who is thought to teach skeletons how to play music. *(?) as Claude - A skeleton that can play music. *(Corey Burton?) as Mr. Bogey - A football coach who is thought to be a bogeyman. *(?) as Counselor Drake - A counselor who is thought to be Dracula. * Citizens * (?) as Angela Michaels - A karate instructor who is thought to be an angel. * Tara Strong as Scout - A worker at a fast food restaurant who is thought to be a ghoul. * (?) as Dr. Herb - A dentist who is thought to be Hercules. * (Mark Hamill?) as Dr. Polly - A roller skater who is thought to be a cyclops. * (?) as Mr. Savage - A (stranger?) who is thought to be an abominable snowman. * (?) as Erik Gaston - An opera singer who is thought to be a phantom * (?) as (?) - A (?) who is thought to be a sea serpent. *(?) as Matilda - Eddie's great aunt who was thought to be haunted by the ghost of her late husband *(?) as Frank - A greenhouse keeper (later hockey player) who is thought to be Frankenstein's monster. *Rob Paulsen as Hollis Bell - A construction worker who is thought to be an elf. *(?) as Dr. Zeus - A dentist who is thought to be Hercules. *(?) as Eugene - A bike rider who is thought to be a genie. *(?) as George - A pizza restaurant owner who is thought to be St. George the dragon slayer. * Camp Instructor * John DiMaggio as Mr. Jenkins - The camp counselor of Camp Lone Wolf, and some think he is a werewolf. He comes off as a mean, tough man, but is sometimes shown to have a soft side, especially towards nature. He has two known cousins, one that hula dances, and one who ran for president. Like Mrs. Jeepers, it is never known if he really is a werewolf. He is a tall and hairy man who wears torn clothes and a dog collar, and often demonstrates his characteristic wolf-like howl. * (?) as Captain Teach - A coach who is thought to be a pirate. * (?) as Eddie's Grandmother (Any ideas?) * (?) as Coach Waterford - A track coach who is thought to be a mermaid. * (?) as Coach Snarley - A (?) who is thought to be a * (?) as Nessie McFarland - A swimming instructor who is thought to be a Loch Ness monster. *(Jackie Chan?) as Micky Yo - A baker who is thought to be a ninja. *(?) as J.J. - A woman who is thought to be a troll. *(?) as Mr. Merle - A library assistant who is thought to be a wizard. *(?) as Mr. Lance E. Lott - A music teacher who is thought to be a knight. *(Kevin Michael Richardson?) as Vince - A wrestler who is thought to be a viking. *(?) as Mr. Squash - A square dancing instuctor who is thought to be a Bigfoot. *(?) as Jessie MacFarlane - A motorcycle rider who is thought to be a sea monster. *(?) as Jack - A owner who is thought to be a (?). *(?) as Hugh Mongus - A snowboarding instructor who is thought to be a giant. *(?) as Mr. Gordan Goble - A computer teacher who is thought to be a goblin. *(?) as Joy - A telephone fixer who is thought to be a Mrs. Claus. *(?) as Mr. Spark - A (?) who is thought to be an alien. *(?) as Mr. Bigg - A (?) who is thought to be an ogre. *(?) as Mr. McDawgle - A (?) who is thought to be a leprechaun. *(?) as Harry Groto - A hula dancer who is thought to be a werewolf. *(?) as Mr. Youngblood - A politician who is thought to be a werewolf. *(?) as (?) - A (?) who is thought to be a super hero. *(?) as (?) - A (?) who is thought to be a super villain. *(?) as * Episodes (Any ideas) Season 1 # Vampires Don't Wear Polka Dots - The kids goes to the first class, but they saw a vampire. # Werewolves Don't Go to Summer Camp - When the kids goes to camping trip, they saw the werewolf. # Santa Claus Doesn't Mop Floors - It's Christmas day! But the kids saw Santa who mops the floor. # Leprechauns Don't Play Basketball - The kids go to the gym; they saw coach who dance like leprechaun. # Ghosts Don't Eat Potato Chips - There's something wrong in that house. The kids went inside the house and they had to search for clues. # Frankenstein Doesn't Plant Petunias - The kids # Aliens Don't Wear Braces - The kids saw the art teacher; the teacher is actually an alien. # Genies Don't Ride Bicycles - When the kids found the bottle, the genie popped out and it came true. # Pirates Don't Wear Sunglasses - The kids # Witches Don't Do Back flips - The kids # Bogeymen Don't Play Football - The kids go to the football game, but the football coach was a monster. # Trolls Don't Ride Roller Coaster - The kids are having fun time in the carnival, but the troll is hideous beast. # Ghosts Do Splash In Puddles - The kids # Skeletons Don't Play Tubas - The kids are playing orchestra, but the music teacher is a spooky thin person. # Wizards Don't Need Computers - The kids went to the library, but the wizard who used magic to read. # Elves Don't Wear Hats - The kids # Aliens Don't Carve Jack-O-Lanterns - The kids # Cupid Doesn't Flip Hamburgers - It's Valentine's Day! The kids # Gremlins Don't Chew Bubble Gum - The kids # Swamp Monsters Don't Chase Wild Turkeys - The kids # Zombies Don't Play Soccer - The kids are playing soccer field, but the coach is acting zombie. # Ghouls Don't Scoop Ice Cream - When the kids visit the ice cream shop, there's a ghoul who worked in the diner. # Martians Don't Take Temperatures - The kids # Mrs. Jeepers On Vampire Island - The kids # Howling at the Hauntlys’ - The kids Season 2 # Cyclops Doesn't Roller-Skate - It's the first day of school. The kids # Scarecrows Don't Work Farm - The kids # Angels Don't Know Karate - The kids saw the woman who acted an angel to acting a karate. # Mummies Don't Coach Softball - The kids # Dragons Don't Cook Pizza - When the kids visited the pizza parlor, # Bigfoot Doesn't Square Dance - The kids # Mermaids Don't Run Track - The kids # Mrs. Claus Doesn't Climb Telephone Poles - The kids # Mrs. Jeepers Is Missing - The kids # Unicorns Don't Give Sleigh Rides - The kids # Knights Don't Teach Piano - The kids # Hercules Doesn't Pull Teeth - When the kids went to the dentist, there's a strong man who will take care of the teeth. # Phantoms Don't Drive Sports Cars - The kids # Giants Don't Go Snowboarding - The kids # Frankenstein Doesn't Slam Hockey Pucks - When the kids visited the hockey game, # Wolfman Don’t Hula Dance - The kids # Goblins Don't Play Video Games - The kids # Ninjas Don't Bake Pumpkin Pie - The kids went into the bakery, and they saw ninja who create all the food. # Dracula Doesn't Rock and Roll - The kids # Sea Monsters Don't Ride Motorcycles - The kids # Mrs. Jeepers' Batty Vacation - The kids # Reindeer Do Wear Striped Underwear - The kids # Mrs. Jeepers In Outer Space - The kids # Dracula Doesn't Play Kickball - The kids # Dracula Doesn't Drink Lemonade - The kids Season 3 # Robots Don't Catch Chicken Pox - # Vikings Don't Wear Wrestling Belts - The kids went to the wrestling match. # Ghosts Don't Ride Wild Horses - # Wizards Don't Wear Graduation Gowns - It's Graduation Day! The kids # Mrs. Jeepers' Secret Cave - # Leprechauns Don't Play Fetch - The kids # The Monsters Next Door - # Ogres Don't Hunt Easter Eggs - # Werewolves Don’t Run For President - #The Bride of Frankenstein Doesn't Bake Cookies - #Monsters Don't Scuba Dive - #Sea Serpents Don't Juggle Water Balloons - #Frankenstein Doesn't Start Food Fights #The Abominable Snowman Doesn't Roast Marshmallows - #Dragons Don't Throw Snowballs - #Cupid Does Eat Chocolate-Covered Snails - #Pirates Do Ride Scooters - #Mrs. Jeepers' Monster Class Trip - The kids #Mrs. Jeepers' Scariest Halloween ... Ever - #Vampire Trouble - #Tarzan Don't Stunt - #Griffins Don’t Train at Police Camps - The kids go on a field trip to the police station, but they encounter a brown dog that looks like a griffin. #Mrs. Jeepers' Creepy Christmas - #Double Trouble Monsters - #Bailey School Kids meets A to Z Mysteries - (?) Season 4 # Howling at the Hauntlys' - # (?) Trivia * (?) Tiny Toon Adventures - Buster Bunny, * (?) Billy and Mandy - * (?) Clifford the Big Red Dog - Emily * (?) * Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming television series Category:Animation Category:Based on book Category:TV Shows based on books Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Adventure